


Talk To Me

by timaeusTestified



Series: Frostiron fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, may be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki remembers, he blames himself, he allows bad thoughts to overrun his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

Loki sighs and pulls his hair up into a messy bun, searching through the drawers and cupboards of the penthouse. "Where is it!?" He grumbles to himself, hoping Tony wouldn't be home before he found it. "It was in the bathroom cupboard... how can it just disappear?" He says softly to himself as he opens another drawer in the kitchen.   
Tony walks in from the elevator and Loki whips around.   
"Looking for something, Lokes?"   
Loki shakes his head and closes the drawer.  
"You sure it's not-" he reaches in his pocket and pulls out the object in question. "this?" He asks, holding up the carpenter razor. Loki looks at him with a mix of fear and shame. "I... where did you fi- I can explain.." Tony just sighs and shakes his head. He walks slowly to stand less than a foot from the god and puts the razor in his hand. "Don't apologize, or explain, or anything. If you really, really think that whatever your reason for this is more important than how much it hurts the people who care about you, then fine. Do whatever you want. Just stop lying to me." Tony huffs and storms off into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.   
Loki feels himself shaking and he sits with his back against the wall, clutching the razor in his fist, he pulls his knees to his chest and sobs quietly. 'Odin, Thor, and now Tony, i let everyone down, I'm a disappointment...' he thinks bitterly. There are arms pulling him into a warm chest and hands running up and down his back. 'when did he come out of our room?' He thinks briefly before leaning into the embrace. "Tony...?" He asks softly. "Shh.. I've got you, lo.. you're okay... everything's okay..." Tony says quietly, scooping the god up in his arms easily and carrying him back to their room, depositing him onto the bed. "This has to stop..." he says sternly. Loki nods slowly and sighs shakily. Tony sits beside him and promptly wraps his arms around the other in a protecting manner."Hey... talk to me.." Tony says quietly. "I don't want to bother you with my problems, Anthony." Tony sighs and kisses the top of the others head gently. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you want to, or need to talk to me.. I will always want to listen, okay?" Loki nods a little and nuzzles against his chest. "Okay..."


End file.
